Hiding Out
by Tapwafana1991
Summary: While being held prisoner on Mandarin's ship, Antauri discovers that one of his lackeys, Samarie, isn't happy where she is. As the Hyperforce hides her from her evil master, Antauri tries to avoid his growing feelings for her. Antauri X OC "Samarie"
1. Old Enemy

**Hello! This story takes place right after my first story "The Final Moment". If you haven't read it already, please do! And review, I'd appreciate it! Anyway...I hope you enjoy this new story! **

"Sparks, give it back!" Nova giggled.

The Super Robot was rocketing through the galaxy, on course back to Shuggazoom. The monkey team had just left Galaxia after saving Nova from a mind-controlled Offay. Along the way, Sparks and Nova had revealed their feelings for each other, and were now inseparable.

"Aw, c'mon, Nova," Sparks chuckled, "aren't you gonna pummel me for it?"

They were laughing and playing as Sparks held Nova's stuffed animal just out of her reach.

"You're too cute to pummel!" Nova laughed. She and Sparks continued teasing each other, while their teammates looked on from a distance.

"Wouldn't Nova be mad at Sparks for taking her stuff?" Otto wondered out loud. "Nothing makes sense anymore..."

"It seems their new-found relationship has come with a mutual respect and light-hearted attitude," Gibson concluded. "Though, I can't help but be slightly disgusted by it..."

"At least they're getting along now," Chiro said. "I think this'll benefit the team in the long run."

Antauri wasn't so sure. "As long as they are not distracted from their duties. I fear a romantic relationship between two team members could lead to disaster."

Just then, an alarm went off. _WARNING! UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECT APPROACHING!_

"Speaking of disaster," Gibson said to himself as he raced to the controls. He opened the windshield to reveal a large, dark red ship zooming in close to the Super Robot.

Sparks and Nova ran up to join the others. "What is that thing?" Nova said.

"Just for once, can't it be a supply ship passing through?" Sparks whined. "I'm exhausted."

Gibson looked closer at the ship and spotted a familiar blue and white symbol. "What luck!" he said, rather surprised. "It _is_ an intergalactic supply ship! No need to worry."

The ship then accelerated and rammed into the Super Robot, knocking everyone off their feet and into the wall.

"Unless it tries to kill us," Sparks said sarcastically.

"I know we're all tired, but we've got a bad guy to squash," Chiro said. "Monkeys, mobilize!"

The team got into their battle positions. Antauri suddenly got a strange feeling.

"What's wrong, Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"I sense an enemy far too familiar to us," he said.

"Who?"

"Who else?" a voice replied before letting out an evil cackle.

Gibson peered into the ship with his binocular eyes and spotted their former brother. "Mandarin!"

Inside the ship, a few lackeys manned the controls while Mandarin himself stood in control. He looked pretty beaten up, but that certainly wouldn't stop him. "You cannot win this time, monkey team!" he proclaimed. "My new and improved battleship will destroy you once and for all!"

"He must've hijacked the supply ship," Chiro thought out loud.

"What's he gonna call it, the Supreme Destructor 2?" Nova joked.

Otto chuckled at that. "Good one, Nova."

Sparks smiled. "That's my girl."

"Oh, very humorous, Nova," Mandarin said sinisterly, "I'll have to remember that when you are all serving me!"

"Didn't work last time, won't work this time," Chiro shot back. "Let's take him down!"

The team let out a full-force attack. But every missle they fired was met with a strong fire ball that melted each one. Some of them hit the Super Robot's armor and pierced it.

"Ow!" Chiro screamed as one hit him. "Otto, how's the armor holding up?"

"Not too good," Otto responded. "Those fire balls are burning through our weapons!"

"Chiro, I fear that if we don't retreat, the Super Robot may be further damaged and become beyond repairable," Antauri told him.

"What are we supposed to do? Fly back to Shuggazoom? He'll follow us and destroy it!"

Just then, a larger fire ball hit the Brain Scrambler 2 and knocked Antauri out into open space.

"Antauri!" Chiro screamed. As he floated in space, the silver monkey tried to fire up his rocket pack, but it was greatly damaged.

"Team, my rocket pack has been destroyed," Antauri said over his com receptors.

"Sparks, grab him!" Chrio ordered.

Sparks pulled the switch to extend the Fist Rocket 3's fingers. But before he could reach Antauri, Mandarin fired a blue beam, which trapped him inside, drained his energy, and knocked him unconscious.

With the Super Robot damaged, the Hyperforce could only watch in horror as their friend was pulled him into the evil monkey's ship, unsure of his fate.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. New Ally

_Must...reboot...system..._

Antauri awoke in a small, dark room. He struggled regain his memory. _All I can remember is...being in open space...and the team...and Mandarin._

Antauri got up and turned on his com receptors. "Monkey team, come in. Do you read?" As he waited for a reply, there was a sharp beep ringing in his ears. He jumped at the surprise, then quickly turned his receptors off. "Apparently my com signal has been jammed."

Suddenly, a beam of light filled the room. Antauri looked to his right and saw that a door had been opened, and a mysterious figure was standing there. It resembled a robot monkey. Assuming it was Mandarin, he took a battle stance and held up his ghost paws.

The figure slowly entered the room and walked past Antauri, clearly seeing no threat.

"Don't waste your energy," a rough female voice said.

Antauri lowered his paws and took a look at the figure, now that it was facing the light. It was a robot monkey alright, but it was a dark magenta color with pink eyes like Nova's. It was setting a water bowl on the ground. _How classy of my brother_, Antauri thought sarcastically.

The actual sight of another robot monkey surprised him. The team had just encountered Trent, a "last minute experiment by the Alchemist", on Galaxia. Were there more? He kept his ghost paws up against the unfamiliar face. "Who are you?"

"Samarie," the monkey replied. She turned back to him and rolled her eyes. "Put your claws down, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Antauri noticed a metal collar around her neck. He had seen it before. "You're one of Mandarin's lackeys."

"Oh, yeah." Samarie said dryly. "Great gig."

Antauri could sense her sarcasm masking her unhappiness. He tried to read her mind further, but something was blocking his powers. Probably Mandarin.

"I sense that you do not enjoy working for Mandarin."

Samarie was quiet for a moment. "You know," she finally said, "no one around here cares what anyone wants. Except when its about the big orange guy. It's like, you get here, and you get brainwashed into thinking that he's your whole reason for living. The rest of your life is erased, and you're stuck on this ship making everyone else miserable."

"So...I am correct?" Antauri asked.

"Wow," Samarie chuckled. "I thought you were supposed to be the wise one."

Antauri blinked, taken back. "You know about me?"

"All Mandarin does is talk about you and the other monkeys. And this kid, Chiro. I guess he's mad that a human boy took his place or something. You guys related?"

"He was our brother," Antauri began to explain. "The strongest, smartest, and our leader. For reasons I do not understand, he crossed over to evil, so we exiled him to protect Shuggazoom City."

"Shuggazoom?" Samarie asked. "Sounds like a weird name for a city."

As she spoke, Antauri noticed a large gash in Samarie's back where a rocket pack would've been. The gash was created by claws, about the size of Mandarin's. This enraged him. Mandarin had abused Nova before he was exiled, and he dreaded the thought of him hurting anyone else.

"My brothers and I fight for good. Mandarin did not think he was fit for this purpose."

"Hey, I get it," Samarie said. "I don't like the guy either. You're right. I hate it here."

"Then why not leave?" _I sympathize with her_, Antauri thought. _She does not belong here._

Suddenly, the ship began to shift to the right. A great force had hit the side.

Samarie's collar began to light up red. "That's the battle signal," she explained. "Stay here."

She pushed Antauri back and went to open the door. The left wall was then burst open by a large fist which opened into a hand.

Antauri's com receptors came back on. "Antauri! Climb aboard!" Gibson's voice commanded.

"It's my brothers!" Antauri exclaimed to Samarie. She turned around and faced him.

"Come with us!"

He held out his hand to her. Samarie stayed put, but Antauri could sense that she was considering going. Suddenly, images of her filled Antauri's mind. Images of her and two other robot monkeys, one pink and one purple. She seemed to be protecting them from something. They looked frightened. Then he saw Samarie being captured by Mandarin. The metal collar snapping around her neck and pulling her toward his ship. The fear in the other monkeys' faces. He heard Samarie say to them; "I'll escape, and I'll come back and save you! I promise! Stay strong!"

Antauri had seen enough. _I must rescue her! _He used his telekinesis to pull Samarie toward him. He helped her onto the robot and it accelerated up.

"Whoa!" Samarie exclaimed, surprised by the sudden movement. But she didn't leave Antauri's side. She followed him into the robot.

The Super Robot blasted an energy attack at Mandarin's ship, which blew it to pieces, and flew for Shuggazoom.


End file.
